the right thing to do
by Shuukou Jin
Summary: Membunuh partnermu sendiri ... itu hal yang benar, kan? Sebuah oneshot. Rated T for safety.


Di sini Shuukou Jin, senang bisa menemui Anda lagi!

 _(but who are you?)_

Ah, iya, sebelumnya aku menggunakan nama pena 'Mikadzuki1412'. Sengaja diganti supaya lebih ｆｒｅｓｈ. Kali ini aku bawa satu lagi oneshot Criminal Case yang sebelumnya kuterbitkan di Wattpad atas nama sagamishuu. Heiits, versi FFN ini memiliki sedikit perbedaan dengan versi Wattpad. _Anyway_ , selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Criminal Case Pretty Simple. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikit pun dari cerita ini.

———

the right thing to do

by Shuukou Jin

Malam itu, di ruang interogasi. Aku dan partnerku, Morgan Nightspring, tengah menanyai Tess Goodwin ... atau lebih tepatnya si Rorschach Reaper, pembunuh berantai yang menggunakan hipnotisme sebagai senjatanya. Sudah 4 pembunuhan yang ia lakukan, tapi hanya satu yang dikerjakan oleh tangannya sendiri. Untuk sisanya, ia menghipnotis gadis-gadis muda untuk menghabisi targetnya.

"Mengapa kau memanipulasi gadis-gadis itu untuk membunuh, Tess Goodwin?!" Aku berbicara dengan nada membentak.

"Jawab kami." ujar Morgan, menatap Tess tajam. "Sekarang."

"Hm," Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu mengayun pendulum yang dipegangnya. "Kurasa semua ini mengarah pada satu alasan sederhana ..."

Pandanganku terfokus pada ayunan pendulum itu. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri ... Pandanganku terasa samar. Suara Tess tidak terlalu jelas, namun entah kenapa begitu merasuk ke benakku; tidak berbeda dengan bisikan iblis. Kemudian aku menengadah, menatap Morgan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku merasakan kebencian yang kuat terhadapnya. Selama ini, dia selalu diunggulkan, selalu dipuji, selalu disanjung. Yang kudapatkan hanyalah makian dan hinaan. Seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan semua sanjungan itu! Aku merasa muak selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayangnya. Aku tidak tahan harus selalu dituntut untuk memenuhi standarnya. Hanya ada satu jalan untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

"Selamat menikmati akhir hidupmu, Nightspring!" ucap Tess, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Hal yang benar ..." Setelah Tess pergi, aku membidikkan pistolku ke arah Morgan.

"Tunggu, Jones!" serunya, mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. Entah kenapa, rasanya memuaskan melihatnya yang selama ini selalu teguh menjadi gentar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sudah kubilang, kan ...?" desisku. "Aku melakukan hal yang benar."

Morgan melangkah mundur. "Tidak. Ini sama sekali TIDAK BENAR! Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah membunuh sahabatmu sendiri."

"Sahabat? Menurutmu begitu? Kau salah besar!"

BANG!*

Satu tembakan tepat di dada kanannya. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat pakaian Morgan mulai ternoda oleh darah.

"David ..." Ia berusaha keras untuk berdiri. "Harusnya aku tahu sejak awal."

"Selama ini aku merahasiakan kebencianku." kataku, menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin ... meminta maaf atas semua itu dan-" Ia meringis, menahan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya. "Karena a-aku tidak bisa menyadarkanmu."

"Sudah terlambat untuk minta maaf, keparat." Aku mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh. Kemudian, aku berlutut di dekatnya dan menempelkan laras pistol di dahinya. "Bye-bye, Morgan."

Ia menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Lakukan saja. Keluarkan semua amarahmu—"

Sebelum sempat Morgan selesai bicara, aku menarik pelatuknya. Darah segar membasahi wajah dan pakaianku, mewarnai wajah Morgan dengan rona merah padam. Akhirnya kebencianku terlampiaskan ...

Mendadak kepalaku terasa sakit. Perlahan, amarahku memudar. Akal sehatku mulai bekerja kembali. _Apa barusan aku dimanipulasi_ , aku bertanya dalam hati. Setelah rasa sakit di kepalaku reda, aku membuka mata, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah mayat Morgan yang bersimbah darah.

"M-Morgan ...?" gumamku, menatap pistol yang kupegang. "Apa yang ..."

Tubuhku gemetar. Aku terduduk lemas, melepas pistolku. Tak henti-hentinya aku mengutuk diri sendiri atas perbuatanku barusan. Aku telah membunuh partner sekaligus sahabatku sendiri ...

———

Angin musim panas bertiup, menyejukkan Bumi. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak menyejukkan hati Jones dan anggota Kepolisian Grimsborough lainnya. Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Inspektur Morgan Nightspring, anggota terbaik kepolisian tersebut.

"Inspektur Nightspring memang belum genap satu tahun bergabung, namun ia telah berupaya membersihkan Grimsborough dari kriminalitas." Samuel King, kepala Kepolisian Grimsborough, berpidato dengan suara agak bergetar. "Kematiannya yang begitu cepat ini tidak diharapkan, namun kita harus menerima keputusan Tuhan. Semoga ia beristirahat dengan tenang."

Sementara itu, Jones hanya diam. Mata biru lautnya terus memandangi nama yang terukir di batu nisan yang dipenuhi karangan bunga lily putih. Kejadian semalam masih terbayang, begitu pula rasa berdosa setelah membunuh Morgan. Atas permintaannya sendiri, detail kejadian tersebut dirahasiakan. Hanya ia, Ramirez, dan sang kepala polisi yang tahu.

Setelah seluruh prosesi pemakaman selesai, dan semua orang kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing, Jones tetap berdiri di depan makam partnernya itu.

"Inspektur Morgan, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bisa melawan hipnotisme Tess. Dengan begitu, kau akan tetap hidup. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, jadi ..." Di tengah isakannya, ia mengambil pistol dari saku jas bagian dalam dan mengarahkannya ke pelipis, "Kuharap ini bisa menebus kesalahanku. Tunggulah aku, ."

Sejurus kemudian, suara tembakan menggema di udara.

End.

———

That's all fam, I hope you like them.

Mengenai Morgan ... dia adalah representasi dari Main Character/Protagonist alias karakter kita sebagai pemain. Aslinya kubuat dia sebagai pria (versi wanitanya adalah Mika Nightspring), tapi di sini gendernya ... ambigu : Ingin mengenal dia lebih dekat? Silakan PM~

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat aku harapkan.

With love, Shuukou.


End file.
